


[授权翻译]No Place Like Here没什么地方比这里更好啦

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Table Sex, Telepathy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: Erik在晚上，或是散步，或是沉思。但当意识被Charles轻轻触碰后，这两件事都偏离了轨道。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Place Like Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987789) by [still_lycoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris). 



No Place Like Here

没什么地方比这里更好啦

  
作者：still_lycoris  
翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

 

正文：  
Erik仍然住不惯这座大房子。

  
房间太大，人站在开着门的房间里，完全不知道其他人是住在旁边的第2个还是第20个房间里。如果有人潜入偷走重要的东西，你也许都不会发觉，因为你在房子的另外一边。这对于一个习惯宅在单间的人来说一时半会儿无法适应。

  
Erik不喜欢这种感觉。

  
他无法想像每天住在这个奇怪而庞大的房子里，在这里长大会是什么感受。如果愿意的话，在这里好几天都可以不看到一个人。

  
当然，如果不是正在训练变种人，这里毫无疑问会有许多仆从。你给钱让人看着你，以免你凭空消失。Raven和Charles都无意间提起过之前在这里陪伴他们的仆从。他们刚来的时候这里有一些做基本杂活的仆从，但Charles让他们离开了。

  
“我觉得咱们都不怎么希望身边有太多人。”他随意地说着，说得就像他曾经照顾过别人的起居一样，而且也不在意这意味着什么。

  
他确实曾照顾过一些人的起居生活，Erik想，不过不是这种方式。

  
当他睡不着或是不想睡觉的时候，他会在大厅里闲走，想要好好地了解这个地方。他过去总是对自己的领地非常熟悉，完全知晓自己身处何处以及身边的一切。但在这里不同。有这么多房间的时候，一个人怎么能够对周遭的一切都了如指掌？他可以试着用自己的能力感受这里的每一寸金属，但这里的金属太多了，这么做只是毫无意义。他对这座城堡毫无了解，虽然他不愿意承认，但这的确困扰着他。

  
不过他还是对这里越来越熟悉，没有迷过路。不管当时在哪儿，如果感觉到饿了他都可以找到厨房，来一块点心或者其他的美食。Charles的厨房总是储藏丰富，估计一直是如此。他一定从未尝过饥饿的滋味，从来没有必须要仔细搜刮一个箱子来找出什么好撑过下一天……

  
在旅馆，他给Charles讲这个故事的时候他脸上露出受挫的表情，就好像他能理解一样，即使他这一辈子从没挨饿。Erik曾有点对此恼怒，告诉Charles即使他能读Erik的意识，也不意味着他理解。Charles那时将手放在他的肩膀上，柔声道歉，脸上带着的微笑让Erik做出平时不会有的反应……

  
那次是他们第一次接吻，第一次在旅馆小小的单人床上做爱，尽量不发出声音以免被听到，肌肤相触抵死缠绵。Charles低头用大大的蓝眼睛看着他，喘息着……

  
“我从来没和男人做过，”他在事后坦言道，这一句话让Erik感到心里一沉，他不是很喜欢这种感觉。这不是他第一次和男人做。Charles是和其他人不一样的。虽然Erik自己也说不出来是哪一点不一样。不是因为Charles的美貌（虽然他的确很美），不是因为Charles的风趣（他的确很风趣），更不是因为Charles的能力（他的确能力超群）。是因为这三种特质的结合，那是一种Erik现在还没有弄明白的原因。

  
他换了个方向，决定从另一条路去厨房，看看他会不会迷失方向。他当然没有。他现在已经熟悉那些走廊了。这座宅子，让孩子们特别兴奋（虽然他觉得不该把他们看作“孩子们”，不过这个称呼似乎也定下来了)。Sean之前满怀希望地问这里有没有秘密通道，Charles笑着让他们自己去找。Erik现在也不知道这是玩笑还是真的。他用能力去探索过，不过没有成功。也许只要他呆再久一点……

  
他走进厨房，懒得去开灯。他十分熟悉这里，不需要开灯。他倒了一杯酒，知道Charles不会在意。他对于酒没有特别的喜爱，只是喜欢喝酒这个行为本身。在这里……喝酒，很有趣。也许，只是也许，这代表着他不需要保持高度警惕，不需要总是准备着随时战斗。在这里，他可以放松。

  
他看着手中的玻璃杯皱了皱眉。这样的想法不安全，他不可能永远呆在这里。他们会找到Shaw，他会杀了他，然后……

  
其实很难预料然后会发生什么。他猜Charles会告诉他杀死Shaw是错误的选择，对他没有好处。这也就证明了Charles不能完全理解人的意识，不是么？

  
他会呆在这里吗？Charles曾讲过要建立一所学校来帮助其他变种人，这当然是个很好的主意。他在学校里会有一席之地吗？Charles对此十分肯定，但是那是因为……他是Charles。他相信每一个人，他相信每件事都会有个好结果……而Erik无法相信这会成为事实。

  
不过，也许他应该留下来，因为Charles太天真。他需要有个人来告诉他，任何事都不会那么轻易的就会有好结果。也许他需要一个像Erik这样的人。

  
这个想法有点陌生。他其实不太明白。他将这个想法放在一边，走到冰箱旁，打开冰箱看了看里面的东西，思考着要不要吃点甜点。Charles说过他们可以随便拿里面的东西，这也是让Erik陌生的——只需要打开冰箱或是橱柜，就可以从里面拿任何你想要的东西……人们还可以这样生活。

  
他也可以这样生活。

  
他感到意识突然被触碰，那是Charles的能力，是一句没有出声的问候。他站直身，看见Charles笑着看着他。

  
“睡不着吗，我的朋友？”

  
Erik盯着他看了一会儿，在想Charles读了多少他的意识，现在在读多少。Charles承诺过不对他使用能力，但Erik不确定他有没有做到。Charles可以感知到很多事情。就像Erik可能承诺不用自己的能力，但他还是能够感受到身边的金属，即使是他控制了能力。

  
不过，最好还是当作Charles什么都没有看到。

  
“有时候我会不想睡，你呢？”

  
Charles做了个鬼脸。

  
“还不想躺下来。”

  
他靠在冰箱门上，上下扫视着Erik的身体，Erik注意到他的视线，享受他的注视。Charles从不隐瞒他认为Erik的身体特别迷人的事实。他不在意那些疤痕，实际上他还挺喜欢它们。

  
“或者是，”Charles轻声说，“我是来找你的。”

  
Erik笑出声，不是因为不相信，而是因为开心。Charles来找他，Charles想这么做……

  
他微微俯身，吻上Charles张开的双唇，Charles立即热切地回应。他的手穿过Erik的发间，手指按着Erik的头皮，让他整个身体都激动起来。他离开冰箱，使用能力将门关上，把Charles拉近自己的身体，又将他推到冰箱上，身体压过去，感受两人紧贴在一起。Charles真美，真他妈美。他们热烈地吻着，Erik的手在Charles身上摸索。

  
“还有人醒着吗？”他问道，因为绝对不想在做好事的时候被打扰。

  
Charles的手放在太阳穴上，Erik不止一次地想过这个手势是否有必要。Charles是故意这么做好让别人忘记不用这个手势他也可以使用能力吗？或者是Charles必须要做这个手势？他问过这个问题，不过Charles只是随意地一笔带过了这个问题，Erik便没有再问过。

  
“没人。”Charles低声说。

  
“待在这儿别动。”Erik冲他耳语，然后走开。他知道厨房里都有什么东西，都在哪里。在黑暗中行走也很容易，找到他要的那个瓶子也很容易。他打开瓶子，听到Charles发出期待的声音。Charles总是那么激动，这一点……令他愉悦。他重新压上Charles，俯身亲吻他的脖子，一边开始解Charles的裤子。他本来没打算在这里要了他，但Charles的反应太诱惑了。他用手指轻点Charles的勃起，露出让Charles颤栗的微笑。

  
“准备好了吗？”他轻声说着，在Charles开口之前就知道答案。Charles试着抬起头，缠着他的嘴唇想要另一个吻。

  
是的，是的，就现在。

  
Erik想要温柔一点。他一直在开始对Charles很温柔，因为他知道不久之后，温柔就会被激烈的性爱取代，他们会激烈地渴望着对方，无法控制自己地想要彼此。在他的手指进入Charles时，他可以听到Charles试着抑制住呻吟，感受到他的扭动，渴望，天呐，这已经太多了……

  
他用能力解开自己的裤子，不情愿地将手指抽离Charles。他没有继续，而是让Charles面对着他，和他交换渴望的亲吻与抚摸，Charles紧靠着他，Erik不用看就能够描绘出这具身体的摸样，这具他急切抚摸着的身体。

  
他半推着Charles到桌子旁，俯身压上他，让Charles感受他有多想要他。

  
“桌子，”他一边蹭着Charles的下巴一边命令道，“到桌子上去。”

  
Charles微微颤抖，顺从地做着动作。Erik思考他在想什么。是太黑了让他困扰，找不到方向吗？或者因为是在他的厨房，他感到很安全，因为是他的世界？

  
因为他可以相信Erik不会伤害他，所以感到安全嘛？

  
他分开Charles的腿，在还有控制力的时候控制自己温柔地进入他。无论他是多想要他，他现在还有自控力。Charles呻吟着，喘息着，Erik停下动作，用手指安抚Charles的身体，让他知道一切都好，他不会做Charles不愿意的事，会做Charles要求的任何事……

  
Charles的腿急切地环上他的腰，鼓励他进一步动作。Erik遵从他无声的旨意，挺了进去，抑制住自己的呻吟。

  
Erik，求你，快点。

  
Charles心里的声音十分高昂，这声音带着Erik从没听过的急切。他靠着Charles支撑自己，抓着Charles的肩膀，开始动作，缓慢而稳定。Charles抓着他，紧紧地抱着，这种感觉十分美妙，是Charles，Charles美极了，太迷人，太诱惑，这一切，他俩之间发生的事情，他绝对不会在其他地方再感受到了，他一直都渴望着这个……也许……他能一直拥有……

  
“读我的意识。”他在Charles的耳边低语，一边舔着Charles的汗液。“读吧。”

  
Charles试着不去影响他，但是他还是能感觉到Charles进入他的意识。这是种奇怪的感觉，就像是有一只温暖的手在他的脑海中爱抚。他知道Charles会感受到他的愉悦，他的需求与渴望，这虽然很恐怖，但是他想让自己毫无保留地展现给Charles，因为他想让Charles知道，他正以Charles希望的那样去接受这个崭新的美好世界……

  
身下的Charles弯曲身子，Erik不得不吻上他的唇，封住他让Charles发出的呻吟以免其他人听到——但现在这里真的有其他人吗？这个动作也许是一种奇怪的习惯，在不需要安静的时候也保持绝对安静。他能感到Charles还在他的意识里，他的身体一边颤抖，一边在他的意识里跳动，这样的反应Erik没有意料到，但是他喜欢。喜欢……

  
他的身体还想要更多，因为欲望而燃烧，下体仍然勃起。但是身下的Charles四肢开始无力，Erik根据经验（哦，美妙的经验）知道，Charles现在正因为高潮之后而十分敏感。他试着隐瞒，但身体畏缩，Erik不能忍受这个。

  
“等等，”Charles轻声说着，重新抓住他，“别停。”

  
Erik想去吻他，但他避开了，亲到了Charles的下巴上，然后才找到他爱人的嘴唇。

  
“如果我继续，你会难受的。”他温柔地提醒。Charles回吻上他，然后推开。

  
“让我来。”他说着，然后轻轻按着Erik的手指放在他的太阳穴上。Erik吞咽一声，明白了。他有点犹豫。他知道Charles想要什么，他的需求很清晰，但他不确定，他不……他不该害怕，他相信Charles，他当然相信，但是……但是……

  
“求你了，让我来。”这不是个问句，这是一个请求，Erik明白他可以拒绝，但是如果这么做的话，Charles也许再也不会这么要求了。

  
他没有拒绝，保持着沉默。一会儿后，意识里的温暖再次出现，在脑海里抚摸着他，Charles进入到他的意识深处，看见他过去的回忆，想法，过去的一切。突然他的身体因为一种强烈、热烈而美妙的东西跳动，他从未有过这种感觉，Charles在他的意识里，他在Charles的身体里，操，操，真棒。

  
他不知道持续了多久，似乎这种感觉永远地会保持下去，在这长期的美妙时间里，所有的感知都是欢愉。然后这种感觉结束，他倒在Charles的身上，Charles仍然紧贴着他，他的头倚在Charles的脖子旁，试着平复呼吸。他听到Charles也在做同样的事，感到他们的胸膛起伏又贴近彼此，他开始迷糊地想，如果没有这一切，他会怎么生活，怎么生存……

  
也许我不需要失去这一切。

  
这个想法是如此清晰，就像是Charles传递给Erik的讯息一样，但是Erik知道这不是，这是他自己的想法，自己的需要。

  
“你知道，你的能力是个危险的武器。”他呢喃道，因为不想说出自己脑海的想法。至少现在不想，之后再说吧。

  
“我想应该还有更糟糕的使用方法。”Charles说。他的声音慵懒而满足。是Erik让他这样的，Erik做的。

  
他帮着Charles坐起来，在Charles靠着他时忍不住微笑起来。他喜欢看见Charles昏昏欲睡没有骨头似的样子。Charles总是能自持，总是十分自信，对自己十分确定。有时候能有什么破坏Charles的那种确定，令他很开心，他能让Charles变得和白天有些不同。

  
“睡觉吗？”他问。

  
“先帮我找找衣服吧。”Charles说着，好吧，平常的他又回来了，那个总是掌控一切的Charles。黑暗中Erik轻轻拍了他一下，愉快地听着Charles的轻笑声。然后他帮他找到了衣服，甚至还帮他穿上，一边抚摸着Charles的屁股，直到Charles轻轻打了他一下。

  
“你会和我一起睡的，是吧？”Charles问道。

  
Erik想着拒绝一下。思考着如果其中一个孩子看到他从Charles的房间离开会怎么样，Moira撞见他们会怎么样，谁都可能撞见他们。他在想，如果和Charles如此亲密成了一种习惯会是多么危险的事。如果习惯于在Charles的领地，Charles的房子里，在Charles身旁醒来会是怎么样。这对于他们两个来说会有什么危险。

  
他不在乎会变成怎样。

  
“当然。”他说着，牵住Charles的手。

完


End file.
